


Chwała, cześć, uwielbienie

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Gen, Polski | Polish, ale tylko troszeczkę dramatu więcej przedramatyzowania, fandom mi nie napisał, ludzie listy piszą (tak. epistoły), naciągane w stosunku do rzeczywistości, napięcia w relacjach, nigdy nie wiem jak ratingować dla Zachodu, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, prawdopodobnie nie ma tutaj konsolacji, słodkie jak ochrana, troszeczkę makabreski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth ma na głowie nieco ważniejsze obowiązki (na przykład: wojnę) niż urodziny Rufusa. Prezydentowicz czuje się śmiertelnie urażony. Co nas prowadzi prostą, ładnie wybrukowaną ścieżką do traumy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chwała, cześć, uwielbienie

**Author's Note:**

> Opisy wojny, według mnie, się nie umywają do tego, co się dzieciom o IIWŚ opowiada, ale jednak są. I drobna makabreska na koniec. I, jak to na wojnie, śmierć.

Sephiroth nie mógł przyjechać na trzynaste urodziny Rufusa. Problemy wojenne: pewien uparty klasztor-miasto, położony na skale, otoczony rzeką. Możliwe podejście było jedno, pilnie strzeżone, bronione zaciekle, pomysłowo – i udanie. Oddziały ShinRy od dwóch tygodni przypuszczały bezskuteczne, okupione ciężkimi stratami ataki. Wezwanie Srebrnego Demona było koniecznością niezaplanowaną i niepożądaną, ale koniecznością.  
      Prezydentowicz rozumiał to, oczywiście. Intelektualnie. Emocjonalnie, cóż, znienawidził wszystkich żołnierzy wutajskiej armii za stawianie oporu, swoje wojska za to, że nie mogą go złamać, ojca za naciskanie na jak najszybsze zakończenie konfliktu – jakby ten tydzień coś zmieniał! - a Sephirotha za to, że był tak posłuszny rozkazom. Młodszy Shinra wolałby myśleć, że w razie potrzeby będzie miał wojskowego po swojej stronie.  
     Pod wodzą najemnika oddziały korporacji zdobyły klasztor. W dniu urodzin Rufusa. Wydziały PR i marketingu przedstawiły to opinii publicznej jako wielkie zwycięstwo oraz prezent, oczywiście, dla „księcia Midgaru". Wściekłość jubilata tylko wzrosła – jakby byle twierdza mogła być nie tylko wynagrodzeniem, ale nawet „prezentem", czymś ponad zwykłe wypełnienie obowiązku. Jakby cokolwiek mogło mu osłodzić pełen świateł, muzyki, uśmiechów wieczór – tak, bawił się na całego z mglistym wrażeniem pustki pod mięśniami twarzy. Uznał to za objaw irytacji. W końcu myśl o tym, że stary coś na nim skorzystał, choćby tylko gładkie propagandowe zdanie, doprowadzała do mdłości. <br. Nie powiedział nic, zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyjdzie na wyjątkowo rozpieszczonego bachora. Ale jego mała, urażona dusza pałała żądzą drobnej, raniącej zemsty.  
     Okazja nadarzyła się w dwa dni po owych urodzinach, gdy pocztą lotniczą, priorytetem dyplomatycznym, doszedł do niego prezent od najsłynniejszego z najemników. Obiecał sobie, że potraktuje nadawcę chłodno, niezależnie od zawartości – mimo prób ukrycia emocji nawet przed własnym umysłem, młodszy Shinra wówczas jeszcze miał... miewał uczucia. Chciał, pokrętnie i nieświadomie, wyrazić żal czy gniew.  
      „Żadne prezenty nie są mi w stanie..." urwał myśl w połowie, rozkazał podnieść pokrywę. Nigdy by tego nie powiedział. Sephirothowi ani nikomu.  
      W środku kontenera leżała skrzynia, wyglądająca na starą, z pozłacanymi okuciami. Chłopiec skrzywił leciuteńko usta. Nie lubił zbytku tego typu, złota wręcz nie znosił. Otworzył jednak wieko.  
      Pojemnik był wypełniony, po same brzegi a nawet ponad, szafirami. Różnej wielkości, rozmaicie oszlifowanymi, niektórymi oprawionymi, innymi w stanie naturalnym. Rufus usłyszał szepty „skarbiec Lewiatana" i gwałtownie zatrzasnął zamknięcie. Od samego patrzenia na taką ilość blasku, piękna, błękitu – jego oczy, same jasnoniebieskie, odbijające się w milionach ścianek, załamujące na krawędziach – robiło mu dziwnie słabo. Nie potrzebował jeszcze wiedzy ani legendy, przydającej podarunkowi dodatkowego ciężaru.  
Klasztor był pełen cennych przedmiotów, ta skrzynia stanowiła ledwie ułamek wartości zgromadzonych tam dzieł sztuki, zabytków, manuskryptów, dewocjonaliów, relikwii i kosztowności. Ale to ona była „skarbcem Lewiatana", bóstwa opiekuńczego Wutai, symbolizowanego właśnie przez szafiry – prezydentowicz odczuwał cały ogrom implikacji gestu Demona Wojny (gestu właśnie wojskowego, funkcji, nie bliskiego człowieka, co wzmocniło dyskomfort kilkunastolatka). „Odczuwał", bo wolał nie myśleć.  
Rozważania wytrąciłyby go z bezpiecznego stanu gniewu, po pierwsze. Po drugie, mogły wieść do bardzo, bardzo niebezpiecznych wniosków.  
       Do przesyłki, poza ogólnikowym wskazaniem adresata i powodu – „Shinra młodszy, wyrazy szacunku w dniu urodzin" – nie dołączono żadnego listu, ale nadal wypadało odpisać z podziękowaniami. Zwłaszcza, jeśli pragnęło się zemsty. Albo ujścia nagromadzonych emocji.  
       Wysłał więc list. Bardzo uprzejmy, bardzo, bardzo zgodny z zasadami, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo oficjalny. Dziękował w nim i przepraszał, bo odmawiał przyjęcia. Dopiero w postscriptum wiadomość nabierała bardziej osobistego, złośliwego charakteru. „Jestem jeszcze dzieckiem (chociaż rozumiem, iż mogło to umknąć uwadze człowieka zajętego ważną misją, tak odległego od spraw Midgaru) i nie zrobiłem nic, by zasłużyć na tak wspaniały, drogocenny podarek" pióro sunęło po papierze, kropka postawiona ciut za mocno, rozlana po papierze odrobinkę za szeroko. „Jakkolwiek pragnąłbym go przyjąć" atrament wsiąkał szybko, mała hipnoza „nie czuję się godzien. Byłoby, jak mniemam, dyshonorem dla nas obu" kłykcie może zbyt białe, spokojne ruchy dłoni „gdybym to uczynił, skoro żołnierze umierają na polu chwały, w imię lepszej przyszłości" skrzywienie warg „a ja świętuję w Midgarze" gdzie ciebie nie ma, znów kropka, teraz już prawie kleks. „Poinformowano mnie, że komandor Rhapsodos także brał udział w bitwie i ośmielam się sądzić, że skarby owego klasztoru bardziej należą się jemu albo innym bohaterskim oficerom niż mnie. Te szafiry, przepiękne, oślepiające w słońcu, przypominają przecież oczy SOLDIERów".  
      Nigdy nie będę żołnierzem, nigdy nie zrozumiem, nie będę wart, nie zdobędę tego blasku – tego nie napisał; rychło zaczął udawać przed sobą, że tak pełne żalu, prawie proszące słowa nawet nie przemknęły mu przez głowę.  
      Odpowiedź nie nadchodziła przez kilka tygodni, ale spodziewał się tego. Podbój Wutai wkraczał w decydującą fazę, armia korporacji zbliżała się do jednej z największych miejscowości, dawnej stolicy, opanowanej już kiedyś, a teraz buntującej się ponownie – mieszkańcy wycięli w pień pozostawiony na miejscu garnizon. Rufus nie sądził, by dostał jakąkolwiek korespondencję od Sephirotha przed zdobyciem miasta.  
       Nadchodziły za to coraz dokładniejsze raporty dotyczące ataku na klasztor. Wstępna inwentaryzacja zgromadzonych tam dóbr oraz kolejne dodatki, rozszerzenia, erraty. Prezydentowicz zastanawiał się, dlaczego Godo nie zarekwirował tak olbrzymiej fortuny na rzecz działań wojennych. Przypuszczał, że główną rolę odgrywał szacunek dla świętego miejsca tudzież równie świętego prawa własności i wolności osobistej. „Przesądy" skwitował w myśli chłopiec.  
       Opowieści o zdobywaniu twierdzy zawierały plotki, półprawdy, dużo milczenia. Shinra zdołał się jednak dowiedzieć, że straty przy próbach były, jak na operację dowodzoną przez SOLDIER, olbrzymie – co z kolei wywołało wściekłość pozostałych żołnierzy, którzy poprzysięgli zemstę. Histerycznie, a rozpacz wymęczonych wojną maszyn do zabijania zawsze w historii przeradzała się w krwawe, przerażające szaleństwo. Obrońcy nie mieli złudzeń co do losu swojego oraz szukających w klasztorze ochrony cywili z okolicznych wiosek. Nie mógł ich też mieć Demon Wutai.  
       Liczba uchodźców sięgała ponad dwóch tysięcy, stacjonującego wojska sześciuset ludzi – na trochę więcej niż pięć tysięcy oblegających. Z tych drugich w chwili przybycia posiłków oraz Sephirotha około półtora tysiąca już nie żyło, więc wsparcie, wynoszące niecałe pięćset żołnierzy, nie w pełni pokrywało straty. Morale za to się podniosło, oddziały święcie wierzyły, że Demon Wutai złamie wszelki opór.  
       Reszta informacji była całkiem nieoficjalna, a jeszcze bardziej niejasna. Rufus zdołał się jednak wkraść w łaski jednego z nielicznych żołnierzy, którzy zdobywali twierdzę i wrócili już do Midgaru – został ranny zbyt ciężko, by pozostać na froncie. Prezydentowicza nie mogłoby to obchodzić mniej, niż obchodziło, nie dbał bowiem o stan wojskowego w ogóle, ale udawał sympatię, by zdobyć wiadomości.  
       Podobno Sephiroth, zobaczywszy nastroje panujące w obozie, powiedział, że trzy tysiące żyć z klasztoru już jest stracone. Potem spróbował negocjacji, podobno w rozpaczliwej próbie niedopuszczenia do rzezi. Rozmowy skończyły się fiaskiem, ale zarówno Srebrny Szermierz jak Wojownik-Poeta – Genesis Rhapsodos – wyszli (podobno) zachwyceni bogactwem zgromadzonych w samym głównym sanktuarium dzieł sztuki. Podobno obaj obiecali potem oddziałom, że miasto jest ich, przewidując, iż starania o powstrzymanie masakry doprowadzą do spadku zaufania, swarów w obozie, prawdopodobnie nawet walki bratobójczej, a i tak nikogo nie uchronią. Na pewno kategorycznie zastrzegli, że święte miejsce ma pozostać nienaruszone, oficjalnie z powodu znajdujących się tam kosztowności – nieoficjalnie, podobno, z uwagi na te kilkaset osób, które może schroni się w świątyni.  
       Atak przypuszczono w dwa dni później, wieczorem, żeby w pełni wykorzystać przewagę SOLDIER. Walki trwały kilkanaście godzin, mury padły koło południa, w środku największego upału, duchoty, piekła.  
       Na pewno, oficjalnie, z raportów mały Shinra wiedział, że w zwycięskim natarciu zginęło prawie sześciuset żołnierzy korporacji. Kilka dni później, gdy emocje ostygły, gdy z przeorem – nowym, poprzedni nie przeżył zdobycia – podpisano umowy, pozostawiono garnizon i zarządzono odpoczynek, niewiele ponad pół tysiąca ludzi z klasztoru było żywych.  
       Na boku, podobno, z ust swojego „znajomego" Rufus usłyszał opis, i tak bardzo złagodzony, rzezi, w której wymordowano pozostałe dwa tysiące. Dzieci, kobiety, starców. Usłyszał ogólniki o gwałtach, torturach, nieubłaganej, histerycznej uldze i chęci odwetu. Wojskowy, leżąc w szpitalnym łóżku, szeptał coś skwarze, o słońcu, o krwi, o powietrzu tak gęstym, wilgotnym, lepkim, jak woda, czerwona woda, o swoich znajomych, towarzyszach, którzy zginęli wcześniej, przy nieudanych natarciach – ale nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto znajduje ukojenie. Opowiadał też, że część żołnierzy, oszalała od masakry, spróbowała złamać rozkazy: wpaść do głównego sanktuarium. Sephiroth z Genesisem znaleźli się na miejscu w mgnieniu oka, ale to nie powstrzymało kilkunastu, którzy nazwali własnych dowódców zdrajcami i rzucili się na wrota – tylko po to, by zostać posiekanym przez Masamune oraz Rapier. Reszta otrzeźwiała. Dowódca miał wysyczeć, że nie chodzi mu o ludzi w środku, lecz o złamanie umowy, jego zaufania oraz nieusłuchanie komendy.  
Ranny był pewien – a prezydentowicz przejął jego pewność – iż wojskowy kłamał, żeby nie zadrażniać sytuacji bardziej. Jak w momencie, kiedy wpadł na niego, idącego płonącym miastem, wśród krzyków, absolutnie spokojnego, gawędzącego z Rhapsodosem, jakiś kilkunastoletni chłopiec i błagał o litość. Demon Wutai mógłby mu ją okazać, to było jego niezbywalne prawo, nawet najbardziej żądni zemsty nie śmieli tego kwestionować. Ten przywilej kaprysu, jak go czasem nazywano, uratował parę osób w dniu zdobycia. Ale akurat nie tego dzieciaka – jakiś SOLDIER dopadł go i roztrzaskał czaszkę gołymi rękami w sekundzie, w której Sephiroth otwierał usta. Zabójca dostał w twarz, opowiadający nawet nie wiedział do końca, od którego z dowódców. Atmosfera natychmiast stężała od napięcia. Genesis rzucił szybko, półżartobliwym tonem, że to za ubrudzenie przełożonego oraz nieprzepisowe zachowanie – tamten nie zasalutował. Zgromadzeni gruchnęli śmiechem. Sytuacja się rozładowała.  
       Po godzinach słuchania takich historii – a raczej milczenia, przerywanego krótkimi, wyrzucanymi prędko zdaniami – Rufus zaczął czuć ociupinkę poczucia winy. Może nie powinien reagować pochopnie na całą tę sprawę z urodzinami. Sephiroth nie wolał przecież Wutai od niego, tyle było pewne. Nie miał też czasu na długie listy. Zabrał najcenniejszą symbolicznie – może poza świętymi obrazami – rzecz z sanktuarium, którego nienaruszalności bronił wbrew własnym ludziom. Shinra wiedział, ile dla Srebrnego Demona znaczą podkomendni, zazdrościł im tego nieraz, w zakątku duszy, którego istnienie usilnie próbował ignorować. Ta skrzynia z szafirami z sekundy na sekundę nabierała nowych, ciążących chłopcu symboli.  
       Postanowił więc, z dziecięcą lekkością, zapomnieć o całej sprawie.  
       Sposób działał przez kilka dni, aż do wieści o kolejnym zwycięstwie, poprzedzającej kolejną przesyłkę od Sephirotha.  
       Rufus nigdy nie dowiedział się, jak tamtemu udało się ją przemycić przez system zabezpieczeń – dostał te kilka kontenerów właściwie nieoficjalnie, chociaż na lotnisku, od jakiegoś zaufanego żołnierza. Tym razem dołączony był list.  
       

Moje urażone książątko!  
       Genesis twierdzi, że Twoje słowa należy interpretować jako dowód przywiązania i żalu, że nie mogłeś mnie zobaczyć. Mówi, że Tobie chodzi o to, iż żadne szafiry nie są warte tyle, ile moja obecność, a wszystko to wyrażasz w tak... oryginalny sposób, bo jesteś rozpuszczonym jedynakiem. Mój książę, w kwestii sposobu myślenia rozpuszczonych jedynaków Rhapsodos jest prawdziwym ekspertem, ufam więc jego diagnozie bezgranicznie.  
       Nie gniewam się. Dlatego zostaw sobie tę skrzynię, nalegam. Nie, nie zasługujesz na nią, to oczywiste. Na ten typ rzeczy nie zasługuje nikt na świecie, nie można na nie dość zasłużyć. Na prezenty wszakże nie trzeba, prawda, mały mistrzu manier? Te kamyki sprawiały, że myślałem o Twoich oczach, nie SOLDIER. Twoje są ładniejsze, właśnie dlatego, że nie błyszczą – kiedyś zrozumiesz.  
       Ale dosyłam Ci drugi prezent. Widzisz, w tamtym oblężeniu zginęły cztery tysiące trzysta osiemdziesiąt dwie osoby. Cztery tysiące trzysta osiemdziesiąt dwie osoby straciły życie, żeby ShinRa miała klasztor, Ty swoje szafiry, a ja nie mógł być na Twoich urodzinach (żałuję, mój książę, chociaż wiem, że teraz skrzywiasz pogardliwie wargi). Cztery tysiące trzysta osiemdziesiąt dwoje ludzi, Rufus, to nie jest mało, nawet jeśli z Midgaru, z odległego Midgaru, to tak wygląda.  
      Genesis uznał, że jestem okrutny, ale będziesz kiedyś wysyłał ludzi na śmierć. Chciałbym – chociaż moje życzenia się nie liczą – żebyś wyobrażał sobie chociaż, co to znaczy, ale nie był sparaliżowany tą wiedzą.  
       Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji trzynastych urodzin, Rufusie Shinro.  
       SOLDIER 1. klasy, Sephiroth

   
       Prezydentowicz dostał dreszczy, podnosząc wieko (znaczy, wciskając przycisk na wielkim kontenerze i pozwalając, by system powoli uchylił drzwi). Spodziewał się czegoś bolesnego, złośliwego nawet, ale na pewno nie – cofnął się odruchowo. Nagły skręt żołądka, zaschłe, zaciśnięte gardło.  
       Pudło było zamrażarką, pełną odciętych ludzkich dłoni. Chłopiec nie musiał sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, ile ich jest we wszystkich pojemnikach. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, stłumił nudności – albo chęć płaczu – i spróbował się przyjrzeć. Po chwili zaczął dostrzegać różnice. Odcień skóry, linie, bruzdy, blizny, zgrubienia. Ludzie zamiast oddziałów, człowiek zamiast ludzi.  
       Obejrzał wszystkie, ponad cztery tysiące. Nie bardzo uważnie, szybko zaczęły mu się zacierać, jednak obejrzał, czując jak początkowe przerażenie czy obrzydzenie zastępuje prawie kontemplacyjna monotonia. Metodyczne przerzucanie makabry i równie metodyczna próba zrozumienia. Mała hipnoza. Czy był coś winien tym, którzy za niego zginęli, coś więcej niż żołd? Szacunek? Pewne, chłodne rządy, najlepsze z możliwych decyzje, nieskażone emocjami, etyką, przywiązaniem?  
       Kiedy wreszcie skończył, polecił przysłanym SOLDIERom spalić ładunek – jego ojciec wpadłby w furię, gdyby się dowiedział. Ogień w wielkich przemysłowych niszczarkach śmieci wprawiał w kolejny trans, chłopiec myślał, że to rodzaj ukradkowego, potajemnego pogrzebu, że okaleczenie tylu zwłok było ceną jego lekcji, konsekwencją jego zachowania. Znów zaschło mu w gardle, od zbyt intensywnego patrzenia piekły oczy. Już dawno nie czuł tak bardzo wyraźnie, jak bardzo ma dopiero trzynaście lat, jak bardzo jest dzieckiem, zaplątanym w sprawy dorosłych – chociaż nie przyznał tego przed sobą, przecież jego pragnieniem było więcej władzy. Przyznał za to, że był niewdzięczny wobec najemnika. Oraz wobec zmarłych. Nie z wyrachowania, nie z powodu polityki lub intryg, co byłoby dopuszczalne, lecz zwykłej infantylności.  
      List spalił własnoręcznie, u siebie w łazience. Papier błyskawicznie czerniał, kruszył się, wirując spadał na dno umywalki. Rufus trzymał go dotąd, aż mu poparzył palce.


End file.
